The Night We Met
by beneaththestarryskies
Summary: A story based around the song "The Night We Met" by Lord Huron. This story takes place in the holidays in which Finn and Jake throw a party which only ensues to Marceline fussing over the fact that Princess Bubblegum was dancing with someone who isn't her.


"We broke up," he mumbles. A sour expression falls on the boy's face, his features becoming dull and sullen despite the cheery atmosphere that presented itself on the outskirts of their treehouse. "Remember?"

Jake looked at his friend sheepishly, stretching his arm long enough to pat the lonely human on the back.

"Right," he confirms. "Sorry, dude"

Finn buries his face in his palms, the coldness that takes over not bothering him in the slightest.

"It sucks, man, I know. But what sucks more is that I'm sitting here and moping around for no apparent reason. I'm Finn the human, Jake! I'm the hero destined to keep everyone happy around here"

Jake lowers his gaze to Finn's clenched fist.

"But what's the point of keeping everyone happy during the holidays when I can't even make myself feel that way?"

Jake puts down his spatula and takes off his apron. It's true, he wasn't used to seeing Finn like this. Truth be told, the boy wasn't beat down since the time he thought PB had feelings for him when he was all riled up over Flame Princess.

Jake didn't expect Flame Princess to be the one to put him down in the end. No, he should've seen it coming himself.

PB was right.

"Don't do this to yourself, man! Lighten up. We can invite everyone over for a Christmas party tonight," Jake suggests.

This seemed to catch Finn's interest, his sullen eyes shifting toward Jake.

"Who?"

"Y'know, the usual. We could invite Tree Trunks and LSP. Not to mention Marceline and Princess Bubblegum!"

Finn lets out a weak laugh.

"Even the Ice King?" he breathes, his voice only audible to Jake.

"Yeah," Jake repeats, smiling as a small smile similar to his had started to appear on his friend's face. "Even the Ice King"

"Mathematical"

"Yo, Finn!"

Finn turns to see Marceline float right through the house's exterior, her signature red axe-bass in hand.

"Hi, Marcy!" he greets. "Did you forget to invite PB over?"

The vampire lets out a snarky snort, her fangs flashing mindlessly under the christmas lights. She shoots Finn her signature smirk, swallowing a chuckle as a confused look had fell on the boy's face.

"Yes, Finn, of course!" the queen explains. "Although, I might've mixed up the details just a bit"

"Marcy! You can't do that!"

"But I already did! Besides, it's not going to be out of character for the princess to arrive rather royally, right?"

"Marcy..," Finn warns.

"Finn, don't worry! She-uh-she'll be wearing a-"

Marceline could barely contain her laughter until all the sound had died from the room they were in. She could only look as the blonde's eyes broke into a wide-eyed stare. Similar to Finn's expression, Jake could be seen gripping to his spatula for dear life, his pupils as big as rocks.

Marceline could only cringe as she turned to see the same look on everyone else's faces. Looks of bewilderment and utter surprise.

Did the princess actually go through with it?

Slowly moving her head towards all the attention, Marcy froze as her eyes started to glue themselves to whatever everyone seemed to be looking at.

Bonnibel did go through with it after all. Despite Marceline's attempts, she couldn't help but rest her eyes on the princess' bare legs covered by a short mini-skirt that seemed to fit perfectly with what Santa Claus would wear. Relatively, the fabric was done in a way that tiny white fur rimmed at the skirt's end.

That was more than enough to keep the vampire somewhat caught up in her own doing.

The princess, on the other hand, looked at Marceline in horror, but at the same time regaining her composure as soon as Finn appeared behind the vampire.

"What's up, Peebles! Glad you could make it," the boy said, a somewhat unsure smile tugging on his lips. Marceline stood there, not knowing whether she was supposed to stay or simply move away.

But the way the princess progressed towards them, she wasn't all about setting her priorities straight either. Marcy looked at the princess steadily, not missing the glance the monarch had cast her way seconds later.

Full of confusion being awfully distraught, Marceline knew she was going to be yelled at furiously sooner or later.

Nonetheless, she decided to step away. Ignoring the sudden shift in lighting, she could not help but let the feeling of dreadfulness pass her by gently. She ignored how good the princess looked in her outfit. She ignored how painful it was to hear the first few chords of 'The Night We Met' play on the stereo as the princess settled her arms around the human's neck, his long blond hair cut short to meet the soft fingertips that had yet to leave much to her liking.

Marceline found herself shuffling towards the back, stealing glances at the 'couple' who seemed to steal the show for themselves.

No, she wasn't jealous. Of course not! She was, in so many ways, better than Finn Mertens.

But what scared her was the mere thought of Princess 'Bonnibel' Bubblegum dancing with someone who had his hands gripping the small of her back lightly, a concerned expression grazing over his face.

Most importantly, this boy wasn't her.

Marceline hated to admit it, but the image of slow dancing with her bestfriend of all people danced across her mind a couple of times. In fact, she'd be lying if she hadn't thought of inviting the princess over to dance at the very event itself. But surely, she didn't expect to be cut off by some random hero who owned the house.

Maybe it was a mistake. A mistake to have tampered with the princess' invite in the first place.

Marceline liked it when the princess dressed up all cute. Furthermore, it was the idea of dancing with said princess that excited her the most.

 ** _I am not the only traveler who has not repaid his debt_**

It had been an action done on impulse, really. That was her, "Marceline the Vampire Queen". She was filled with a lack of impulse control, making it even more of a requirement that she end up messing around with someone like Princess Bubblegum, an expert on having control Over one's actions.

 _ **I've been searching for a trail to follow, again**_

It had been just recently that the mess with the princess' relatives had been sorted out, including the mess with that of her own father Hunson. Despite their closeness the past few months, Marcy couldn't help but wonder why it felt almost as if they were so far apart.

Especially now, when her gaze was on the most beautiful specimen in that dimmed room. When the princess looked so close, yet so far away from the queen herself.

 _ **Take me back to the night we met**_

It was only then did she notice the princess' eyes pointed at her, but she was already halfway to leaving the room, the soft hum of music slowly fading but nonetheless still audible.

"Marceline?" Jake muttered, only watching as the shadowy figure began to float away.

 _What happened?_

Placing her two fingers on the strings of her guitar, Marceline takes it upon herself to continue the song that had been left drumming against the surface of her pointed ears.

 ** _"And then I can tell myself_**

 ** _What the hell I'm supposed to do_**

 ** _And then I can tell myself_**

 ** _Not to ride along with you_**

 ** _I had all and then most of you_**

 ** _Some and now none of you_**

 ** _Take me back to the night we met_**

 ** _I don't know what I'm supposed to do_**

 ** _Haunted by the ghost of you_**

 ** _Oh, take me back to the night we met_**

 ** _When the night was full of terrors_**

 ** _And your eyes were filled with tears_**

 ** _When you had not touched me yet Oh, take me back to the night we met_**

 ** _I had all and then most of you_**

 ** _Some and now none of you_**

 ** _Take me back to the night we met_**

 ** _I don't know what I'm supposed to do_**

 ** _Haunted by the ghost of you"_**

Marceline's voice nearly breaks then, glancing at the pink princess who now seemed to be walking towards her. "Bonnibel?"

"Marcy!" the princess nearly yells. "Why'd you disappear like that?"

The vampire clears her throat, giving her best attempt into flashing the princess a feigned look.

"The better question is: Why'd you ditch your dance?"

Bonnibel raised an eyebrow, clearly not expecting those words to leave the vampire's mouth.

"Oh, my! Who knew you could think so politely, Marceline?" she chuckles, soon stopping as she realized that her companion was indeed not smiling.

"Marceline, are you okay-"

"I'm sorry, Bonnie," the pale girl suddenly blurts. "I'm sorry for tampering with your invitation"

"Marceline what are you-"

"I'm sorry I allowed Finn to send a bunch of wolves into your room that night. I apologize for freaking out after you got throw-jacked from your kingdom. I am sorry for forcing you to tag something on the cave wall! I'm sorry I've been such a huge wad to you lately I-"

"Marceline, stop!" the princess interrupts. "Marcy. None of that is on you"

Marceline blinks once.

Twice.

"Glob darn it, Marce! If I didn't know you better, I would've thought you'd expect me to show up in a skirt to a party like this, anyway! And for the record, I would've done all those things anyway. Just because you were there, Marcy!" Bonnie breathes, huffing shortly after.

"Don't you get it, Marceline? I'm in love with you and Glob knows why! So you can't stay here and blame yourself when I can't even tell you-"

Marceline is surprised, nonetheless. But pauses to blush a bit, anyway.

"Bonnie-"

"Marceline!" the princess interjects. "I need you to let me finish! I'm here basically confessing in this weather-"

"Bonnibel! I need you to-"

"Marcy-"

"Just," Marceline states. "Look up"

And so the princess does, a look of realization striking her face. Furthermore, this gives all the more reasons to cheerfully wrap her arms around Marceline and pull her into an everlasting kiss.

When Marceline smiles against her lips, she knows she did something right.

After parting, it doesn't take awhile for Marceline to laugh a bit, "A mistletoe, huh?"

"Marcy! You did this on purpose!"

Marceline shook her head, eyeing Finn who had his thumb stuck out as he grinned playfully.

Oh, boy. What a matchmaker!

They were gonna be here for awhile.

 ** _Take me back to the night we met_**

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **Hi, everyone! While listening to the song (which I recommend you guys do), I couldn't help but write this little fiction up! I will be doing more song-fics if I find any good indie-songs related to Bubbline. Feel free to PM any songs you might think could make up a great fanfiction!**_

 _ **-beneaththestarryskies**_


End file.
